


Apple of my eye

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where or where did my demon go? Joshua comes home and finds that his demon lover is gone in some rather suspicious circumstances. Now he has to figure out how to get him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where oh where did my demon go?

Jeonghan smirked as he heard Joshua gasp his name breathily. He felt his hands tighten his grip on his shoulders, digging in his short nails in as Jeonghan pounded into him. Jeonghan nuzzled Joshua on his cheek, loving every little gasp, moan, groan, and whimper that rang through the air. As he held Joshua close, he couldn’t help but think how hard the mighty had fallen.

Here he was, screwing a human. Not for the first time or the tenth or even the hundredth, more like the hundred thousandths time. He didn’t leave Joshua after the first time they fell in bed together. Nor did he leave the second, or the third, or the fourth. He didn’t leave at all. Dare he say it. He was in love, with this human, with this precious, sweet smiling, pure souled person. Living together with Joshua for over three years, dating him for practically four changed a demon. It surprised the hell out him, figuratively since Jeonghan originated from hell and nothing could change that. But the love he felt for Joshua…it made him feel human.

With one last stroke on Joshua’s cock, he felt him come, his hole clamping down on Jeonghan hard. He grunted, pushing in one last time to spill in him. Pulling his upper body away, Jeonghan looked down at the panting Joshua. The picture he made. Sweat sheened, pink due to exertion, eyes closed showing his long lashes against the tops of his cheeks, come covering his flat stomach, long legs spread wide giving him a great view. Including the view that he had of the intimate place where his cock was still inside of Joshua. He sighed in pleasure. How he managed to get such a pretty person, and then get them into his arms for such carnal pleasures he didn’t know. Joshua happened to be religious as well, which was just icing on the cake for him. Corrupting one of god’s children and having a relationship with a demon. 

It confused him though that despite everything they had done together, Joshua still had that crystal clear soul that attracted him to the man in the beginning. After being around Jeonghan and practically cutting the amount of time he spent in church, Joshua’s soul carried no taint whatsoever. Jeonghan was no slouch in hell; he happened to be one of the highest ranking demons. So for Joshua to still keep that soul as pure as when Jeonghan had met him was odd. It made him a walking target for other demons and supernatural beings. But it didn’t matter as long as Joshua continued to wear that necklace that Jeonghan imbued with his own demon essence that essentially screamed back away; it worked. Jeonghan knew that Joshua came into contact with other supernatural beings as a doctor working at the hospital, but every time he came to pick him up or see him for lunch he was as untouched as ever, bearing only Jeonghan’s smell and marks. 

“Jeonghan,” Joshua rasped, “Get off, I have shift at the hospital and I’m going to be late.” He nudged him with his leg, prompting Jeonghan to pull out slowly so he could enjoy the shiver that Joshua never could hide as he felt the drag of Jeonghan’s cock of his body. 

He nuzzled him, kissing him on the lips. “You’re bad Dr. Hong, letting me have my way knowing you have to work another 8 hour shift on your legs. However will your body take it?”

Joshua glared at him as he got up off the bed. Standing naked Jeonghan’s come dripping down his legs, “It’s not like we haven’t done this before. In the hospital while I’m on lunch even. I’ll be fine. Just sore.” He stopped bathroom at the bathroom turning over his shoulder to throw one last parting shot, “You’re not as big as you think anyway.” He closed the door, smirking at Jeonghan’s dropped jaw.

* * *

He watched as Joshua drank his coffee while checking his phone simultaneously. Today was supposed to be his day off but a coworker had wanted to change shifts in order to propose to his girlfriend and Joshua, the bleeding heart, agreed to the request leaving Jeonghan home alone on a Saturday. They would’ve spent the day cuddling and having sex if Jeonghan got his way, but no he couldn’t.

Joshua laid down his mug in the sink, grabbed his to go container, bag, and keys. He breezed bye Jeonghan, slipping on his sneakers. “No goodbye kiss for me?”

Joshua turned his head. “Oh? I would’ve thought you wouldn’t want one from me for that last thing I said,” he replied with a smirk.

Jeonghan smiled. While he didn’t corrupt Joshua’s soul, he did pull out the mischievous side to him. “Remember my rule? No leaving without kissing me.”

The black haired threw back his head and laughed, voice tinkling. He stood up and walked the few steps to his lover. Breathing against his lips, “I remember. I thought I’d be able to get away with it today though.” He coyly smiled, before gently laying a kiss on Jeonghan’s lips.

Jeonghan grabbed him by the waist as he tried to pull away. Deepening the kiss, he heard Joshua give a light whimper as he slid his tongue in turning the kiss from sweet to sultry in one second. He slid his tongue against Joshua’s before moving back to lick at his lips, pulling away. Jeonghan brought up his free hand to lightly thumb at the spit sheened lips, “You’ll never get away from me baby.”

“Why would I ever want to? People only want to date doctors because of how much money we make or that we have a prestigious job. They never stay when they realize we’re hardly at home.” He looked at Jeonghan eyes full of love. “I caught _you_ in my web.” He laughed, “ _You’ll_ never get away from _me_.” Giving Jeonghan one last peck on the lips, “Bye darling. I’ll see you when I get home.”

The long haired man smiled, letting go of Joshua. He propped himself against the wall watching as Joshua left. When the door closed, Jeonghan pushed away from the wall and walked back to their room to strip the sheets and do laundry. He dragged the basket to him, lifting it to bring it to the laundry room. Turning around he felt a demonic presence—

* * *

 

Joshua sat in his office, finishing off a few patient charts’ when he felt a vice grip on his heart. He grabbed the necklace Jeonghan gave him trying to stifle the bad feeling stirring in his gut. But it didn’t go away. His whole shift he felt like something dropped in his stomach and it stayed there. He worried. He worried about Jeonghan when he didn’t show up for lunch; he played it off as maybe Jeonghan didn’t feel like moving today. His brain told him Jeonghan was too tired from his long week. But his heart told him that he was wrong. Jeonghan always wanted to see him. Rarely did he not come and see Joshua when he worked weekends or on the weird shifts he worked while Jeonghan had the time off.

When his shift ended he ran to his car, and broke a few speed limits trying to hasten the process. Slamming the door of the car closed he ran to the door, jamming the key in and turning the key quickly, heart pounding hard, hands shaking. Joshua wrenched open the door and ran through it, kicking the door closed. He shouted, “Jeonghan!” His heart pounded so loud he heard it in his ears. He checked the kitchen, the laundry room, his office. Joshua reached their bedroom, ignoring the blood rush in his body.

He pushed the door open to find it empty. Joshua rushed about, checking the closet seeing Jeonghan’s clothes and shoes still there. He looked about seeing everything in its place. Nothing out of the ordinary, until his eyes stopped on the bed. Jeonghan’s ring laid on top of his pillow. The ring he never took off and never gave Joshua an explanation for its origins.

He remembered asking after a rather rough round of sex as the ring caught his attention. Jeonghan chuckled and kissed him on the forehead, telling Joshua that he would explain about it one day. Beyond the fact that it was special to him and Joshua knew he never took the thing off.

Yet there the ring lay. Glinting in the dusk light, as if taunting Joshua that his lover was nowhere in sight. He knew Jeonghan would never take that thing off willingly. For him to leave meant something big. It meant that he left unwillingly and quickly. He grabbed it seeing the demon script inscribed on the inside of the ring.

He knew from the moment he met Jeonghan, that he was something supernatural, something nonhuman, something demonic. And the ring proved his gut instincts. As human as Joshua himself was, his family heritage wasn’t always so determined to be ordinary. He knew his mom’s lineage held a long line of witches only for her to turn away from it all. And his dad, well his dad was mysterious as ever but he knew instinctually that it was something not quite normal either. Joshua would need that if he was going to get his demon back.


	2. Unraveling Knots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! An update! This has one more chapter then I'm calling it quits.

Joshua stood up. Sitting here wouldn’t get him any closer to finding Jeonghan. He wasn’t a demon nor was he a trained witch. He did have a key to a storage unit though. A storage unit that belonged to his dad, who was more than human. Maybe he’d find something useful there.

He grabbed the ring. Smiling a bit as he tried to put it on one of his fingers for safekeeping. It didn’t fit any finger except ring finger. Jeonghan had slimmer fingers than him after all.

Hightailing it out of the apartment he drove to the one person who he knew could help him.

* * *

Slamming the door of his car once more, he took the stairs two at a time not bothering to wait for the elevator. Jihoon lived on the corner of the third floor. Away from others he would tell Joshua. “In case I happen to make things go boom accidentally.”

“Boom? Jihoon, just what are you making in your apartment?” Joshua asked.

“Volatile potions,” he said with a shrug. “You know. That kind of stuff.”

“Well no. I don’t know that much. Perks of your mom leaving it all behind and all. But you should be careful. I’d be very worried if you went boom with your potions.”

Jihoon had shook his head, sighed at Joshua’s caring. But agreed. “I’ll do my best not to blow up.”

Well now Joshua was hoping he hadn’t blown himself up in the last few days they hadn’t seen in each other. Joshua would need his help to get his demon back.

Frantically he rang Jihoon’s doorbell, hoping he’d be in at this time instead of wandering obscure bookstores for the real magic books.

God was smiling upon Joshua tonight because Jihoon answered the intercom with a hoarse, “Who’s there?”

“It’s Joshua. I need help. Jihoon,” Joshua said, throat tight, “it’s serious.”

The door opened so fast Joshua almost got hit.

“What? What’s wrong?” Jihoon asked. His eyes searched Joshua quickly to see if he was wounded. Letting out a sigh of relief as he found no blood he continued, “What’s the matter?” He moved aside for Joshua to come in.

As the door closed, Joshua spit out, “Jeonghan’s gone. Everything is left at home but he’s gone and he didn’t take his ring.” Flashing Jihoon his hand, his friend raised his brows.

“That is serious. I’ve never seen Jeonghan hyung go anywhere without.” Jihoon tried to come up with logical answers though. “Maybe he forgot it?”

Joshua shook his head. “No. This isn’t the only thing. You know how he always comes to eat lunch with me when I’m at work? Like all the time?”

“Yea,” Jihoon said. Jeonghan going to see Joshua everyday was legendary in their circle. The man never skipped a day where he was off or was free to go see Joshua and eat with him. It was sickening.

“He didn’t show up today. He had the day off and he didn’t show up,” he whispered, trying to convey the absolute wrongness in that. Joshua clutched at the necklace Jeonghan gave him, “Near the start of the day, something felt off. Like something took a hold of my heart, gripped it hard and ripped it open.”

“But you two aren’t bonded in any way. What is he exactly?” Jihoon asked.

“Demon. The markings on the ring read demon,” Joshua said, taking it off to show Jihoon. Only, the ring wouldn’t come off. He tugged. But it wouldn’t budge from its place on his ring finger. “It’s not coming off,” he panicked. “Why?”

Jihoon grabbed Joshua’s hand. Bringing it close to his face he tried to decipher the scripture. “Damn. I don’t know this one well,” he cursed. Mumbling underneath his breath, “For…the…one?” He tsked, “That’s all I can make out. Jeonghan tell you anything about the ring?”

“Nothing beyond that it’s his. He told me he’d tell me all about it one day.” Joshua spun the ring. “He’s not here and I don’t where he is or how to get him back. Short of summoning him.”

Nodding Jihoon went into his room, coming out with his ready to go bag of magic rituals. “You were always in tune with weird energies. I believe you when you say he’s not here anymore.” He shook his head, “You and him were attached to the hip. Problem is I don’t know much about demon summoning. Don’t have any books on it either.”

Joshua held up the storage unit key. “My dad. I know he’s something other than human. I just don’t what. I think something might be useful in the storage unit he left to me.”

Jihoon eyes opened wide. “You and your hidden family genetics.” He shrugged, “Let’s go have a look hyung. We got a demon to track down.”

* * *

**_Hours Ago_ **

“What the fuck Mingyu?” Jeonghan spat as he was whisked away from his house.

“What the fuck? You mean I should be asking you that? It’s been how long since you’ve been gone from the underworld?” The demon flapped his wings, looking at Jeonghan like he was the idiot.

“Three years,” he said. “It hasn’t even been that long. Why am I back here?”

“The king called for you. It apparently has something to do with what you’re doing on Earth,” Mingyu explained as they walked to the throne room.

“I’m doing my job. Taking the souls of the willing and sending them down to be judged. If I have some fun while I’m there nothing wrong with that,” Jeonghan defended with a shrug.

“I don’t know. Just relaying the message. I got you as ordered and here we are. Have fun talking to his majesty.” Mingyu walked away with an impish smile that made Jeonghan want to set his stupid ass on fire.

Squaring his shoulders, Jeonghan walked in as the guards opened the door for him.

* * *

Joshua lifted the door and the two of them coughed as a cloud of dust came out.

“Freaking Christ. Has anyone even opened this thing?” Jihoon asked hacking up a lung.

Coughing into his sleeve, Joshua shook his head. “It’s paid for but I never came here. I didn’t have any need to before.”

He slapped his hand against the wall and felt for the switch. The lights turned on. The two of them stared at the unit in surprise. Instead of boxes stacked upon boxes they were looking at a mini library. The walls were lined with bookshelves, the floors with rugs. Armchairs were in one corner with a table and there was even a ladder for someone to reach the taller shelves. It wasn’t only books either. There were decorations, or antiques but given the magical energy Joshua would bet they were artifacts of some sorts.

“We’ll definitely find a book about summoning demons in here,” Jihoon breathed, awed by all the magical tomes he could see the spines of.

Joshua stood there gaping at the whole set up. How in the world was this here and he didn’t even know?

Jihoon abandoned him at the entrance and started immediately taking out books to flip through them. He whispered things about never having seen these tomes before or heard of them only. And the awed hushed whisper, “The books from the freaking legends.”

Joshua walked quietly in, looking at the languages he had not one inkling in how to read, the books in English were dangerous to a nonpractitioner like him. All these years and this is what his dad hid from him. That shadowy specter that Joshua couldn’t remember beyond his voice and how Joshua had begged for daddy to play with him and how his dad had lifted him and he laughed in delight. He could no longer remember what he looked like, how tall he was, how he acted. None of that. All Joshua had left was the sound of his voice and this storage unit full of magic.

“I found something,” Jihoon said, snapping Joshua out of his thoughts. “Detailed and all about demon summoning and controlling.” He closed the book with a thump, bringing up dust. Coughing out, “Let’s go back to your place. We’ll need something that belongs to him.”

“Yea,” Joshua said quietly.

The two left the unit, Joshua turning off the lights and sliding the door down. He locked it, this time feeling a jolt of something run through him as the key clicked shut. If he strained his ears, he might’ve heard a low, “Son,” ring out.

* * *

Jeonghan kneeled on his left knee, head down, “Your highness.”

“Ah, Jeonghan,” rustling noises were heard. “You’re back. Good. Look up.”

Jeonghan raised his head. “You called for me?”

“I did. It has to do with what you’re doing on Earth.” The ruler of hell, shifted his legs, crossing them. He looked at Jeonghan with glowing eyes, staring into what was left of Jeonghan’s soul.

“I’m sending back the souls that are required for judgement to be cast upon them and the ones who make pacts.” Internally Jeonghan shook. The only wrong thing he was doing was that he had took up with a human and had yet to leave him, use him, or break him. He couldn’t. He tried at first. But seeing that person smile back at him made Jeonghan waver. And then he fell in love.

“The human you’re staying with. The one who goes by Hong Joshua,” the king’s deep voice said evenly.

“What of him sir?” What could the ruler of hell want with Joshua? His soul?

“Bring him to me.”

“Your highness? A human? Is he so important?” Jeonghan panicked. He couldn't bring Joshua here to die. But how could he protect him from the ruler of hell.

The ruler of hell hummed, looking at Jeonghan. “Considering what you’re doing with him. I suppose you’re trustworthy enough. I shall tell you demon Jeonghan. Should you leak this to anyone but him your life is forfeit.”

Jeonghan gulped. “Of course your highness.”

He smiled benignly at Jeonghan. “Good.”


	3. And so the Lost Come Back

Getting out of the car, Joshua felt off. Like there was a presence in his home that he never felt before. One that he wasn’t sure was welcome or not. Cautiously he walked up the stairs and unlocked the door, Jihoon following him. He heard a noise in the living room. Both Jihoon and him stopped, tensing.

Jihoon took out a bottle of what looked to be acid and Joshua picked up the vase he bought to keep the flowers Jeonghan would bring home in. Slowly they stepped in weapons high. What they saw surprised them.

Jeonghan sat on the couch, their teapot on the table, tea cups filled with what looked like Joshua’s favorite tea. Jihoon almost dropped the bottle of acid, catching it in time before it spilled across the wood floors of Joshua’s home. Joshua wasn’t so lucky. The vase fell out of his hand, as his muscles relaxed with the surprise he felt, losing the tension of having to possibly fight.

Luckily for him, Jeonghan moved quick enough to grab the thing before it fell. “You should be careful with your favorite things bab—“

Joshua threw himself at his boyfriend, choking him. Stumbling Jeonghan stepped back to keep the two of them from tumbling over. “You’re back.” Joshua hugged him, bringing him close. “I had the worst feeling earlier today at work and then I came home and you were gone and you left your ring.” Looking at Jeonghan, he continued to babble, “And then I went to Jihoon since he knows more than I do about magic and then we went into the storage unit my dad left me and it was really weird and you’re home.” He brought Jeonghan’s face to his, kissing him on the lips, giddy.

“Storage unit?” A voice rang out asking.

Joshua took his lips off Jeonghan’s looking towards the source of the sound. He felt a spike of apprehension and recognition at the man sitting in his favorite armchair.

Jihoon who had taken several steps back, asked, “And who are you?”

“Jihoon,” Jeonghan hissed.

“You feel off,” he said slowly, “way off. And you’re not even trying to hide it. What are you is the more appropriate question?”

“What?” Jeonghan said, confused at what Jihoon was asking. He let out a laugh. “What are you talking about Jihoon? He’s just some man.”

Shaking his head, Jihoon responded, “And you’re not a demon. Please. Who are you trying to fool?”

“Seriously Jihoon. What has gotten into you? Even if I’m a little mean doesn’t mean I’m a demon.”

Joshua squeezed his shoulder. “Don’t. We know Jeonghannie.”

 He looked at Jeonghan with eyes that weren’t in shock, nor were they angry. They seemed accepting. Which was incredibly weird for Jeonghan.  He left accidentally, well more like he was taken this morning and now he was back in the evening to find his boyfriend knowing that he was a demon and one of their friends holding what looked to be a potion bottle of acid.

“How?” He asked.

Joshua moved his left hand, showing Jeonghan the ring on his finger. “Your ring. I can tell at the very least that it’s demon script. I can’t read it. But I can recognize it.”

“Ah,” he said quietly, staring at Joshua’s hand. “My ring fit?” He asked with a smirk as he saw which finger it was on.

Blushing Joshua mumbled, “Only on this finger.”

“It’s cute,” Jeonghan said, touching his hand in a light caress. He brought it to his lips, kissing it. “I intended to give it to you. Just not yet. It’s fine though.” He spun the outer circle on the ring, “It’s yours.”

“As sweet as this is, did you forget I was here Jeonghan? Move away from Joshua.”

Jeonghan never moved so fast. Not even when Joshua enticed him with sex. “Of course your highness.”

“Your highness?” Joshua and Jihoon said together.

“Hannie what’s going on?” Joshua looked at him, eyes wide.

The older man smirked. “Yes, Hannie. Do tell your lover what’s going on?”

Jeonghan gritted his teeth. If the man wasn’t the king of the underworld he’d kill him. “Shua,” he said, holding up his hands in a placating manner, “this man is the ruler of hell.”

Jihoon hissed. “Are you serious? What is he here for?”

“Well for one that’s none of your business witch. And two that book in your bag. That belongs to me. If you’d be so kind as to hand it over.” He smiled at Jihoon.

Jihoon snarled at him. “As if.”

Joshua shook his head. “Jihoon, give him the book. We can’t take him.” They couldn’t. One witch wasn’t enough and Joshua had no magical skill of his own. Being able to feel the presence of things wasn’t going to help.

The shorter man looked a Joshua, before slowly taking it out and chucking it at the seated man.

“Thank you. Now I think it’s time for you to leave. I have something important to say to Joshua.”

Joshua saw Jihoon open his mouth. “No Jihoon. Jeonghan will be here.”

Jihoon stared at the demons beadily.

The ruler of hell opened his hands. “I give you my word. No harm shall come to Joshua. I wouldn’t even dare.”

They all felt the magic as it snapped in the air, binding him to the promise.

Reluctantly Jihoon left. Joshua leading him to the door.

“Be careful hyung.”

Nodding Joshua accepted the charm Jihoon pressed into his hand.

“Call me when he leaves.”

“Of course. Thanks Jihoon. For earlier.”

Walking back into his living room Jeonghan lead him to the couch, sitting near him but not close enough to touch. The ruler of hell smiled at Jeonghan’s actions.

“Now that the witch is gone we can get down to business.” He smiled at Joshua, which felt eerily familiar. “Finally I can see the grandchild that my son had kept from me.”

“Grandchild,” Joshua whispered. “But that means…” he trailed off.

He smiled at Joshua. “I’m your grandfather. And my son was your father. Which makes you part demon.”

Joshua grabbed onto Jeonghan hand, despite how far it was from him. It prompted Jeonghan to move closer but still not close enough to touch. He valued his head and the ruler of hell had been eyeing him something fierce ever since Joshua showed Jeonghan some affection.

This was getting super weird. Joshua asked, “But my dad is dead. How does a demon die?”

His grandfather shook his head. “He did something he should’ve consulted me about. But the boy was always stubborn. He made a deal with God. About you.”

“About me?” Joshua didn’t like where this was going.

“That soul of yours. It’s rather attractive. Isn’t it Jeonghan?” The first time he addressed Jeonghan besides telling him to move away from Joshua.

He cleared his throat. “Yes, it is your highness. Crystal clear and pure as an angel’s. No even more pure.”

“Your soul is an anomaly. Your father didn’t want to give you up. But he could only do so much to protect you. He made a deal with God. For protection for you.”

“But Jeonghan got to me and he didn’t— “

“Jeonghan despite his initial intentions,” he said, looking at him sharply, “didn’t go through with them. He fell in love and so the protective spell God cast didn’t flare in response. Not to mention that earring of yours,” he pointed out. “It’s not just some simple thing.”

Joshua touched the earring. “I got it from my mom,” he explained, trying to make sense of all of this.

“From your mother, who received it from your father. A product of the deal he made with God. An extra layer of protection for his only child.”

“He’s gone?” Joshua whispered.

“Not gone per say. Gone from Earth and from the underworld. He’s in Heaven,” he tsked. “God wanted back the half angel, half demon child of one of his most favored angels. Your father gave up life on Earth for you. My stupid brother keeps a tight hold on him. Out of spite towards me for making one of his angels fall in love with me.” He smirked, “All his efforts for naught since his grandnephew has fallen in love with a demon himself.” He barked out a laugh. “Always so righteous my brother. Too bad.”

Joshua’s head was spinning with all this new information. His dad was alive but in Heaven. His grandfather was the ruler of hell and his granduncle the ruler of heaven. “Jeonghan, am I dreaming?”

“No baby you aren’t.” Jeonghan moved close, bringing Joshua’s head to rest on his shoulder. “Just take your time to process it all.” He ignored the king’s dirty look.

“Don’t think for even a second demon Jeonghan, that just because my grandchild loves you I won’t hesitate to kill you.”

Joshua clenched his fist in Jeonghan’s shirt. “You can’t! He’s mine and I won’t let you!” He snapped, glaring at his grandfather.

He blinked, surprised at the bite Joshua had. “Well well. Quite the spine you have there. Perfect.” He continued on, “This might be a bad time to ask this but why the hell not.” He stared, his piercing red eyes at Joshua, “How would you like to become the next ruler of hell my child?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahhahahahhah ^^

**Author's Note:**

> I start more stories than I finish....sorry.


End file.
